Delving Into New Lands
by Johnathan1428
Summary: A normal Lucario felt like his life was boring and unexciting. His wish was granted, but he was confused and frightened when light enveloped him and his family. Then, he was in a game, friends grouped up, but betrayals were played. Join Martin, for his quest to find meaning, discover his true friends, survive in a life-risking game, and become a editstopicture'sowner


Blue feet rustled in the tiny grass as it ran with _extreme speed_ , it's black and blue hands torn through the vines upfront him with the spikes encrusted in it.

" Gotta get there fast, gotta get there fast, " he barked.

His face unfazed, lashes of branches occasionally hitting his cheek, and even leaves falling atop his head, he kept running in utter speed, without stopping, without deccelerating. His foxy appearance scared other critters or pokemon, they never approached him. The bandana in his head kept bouncing when he ran.

He stirred into a stop and reached a pack of pokemon: There was a baby pokemon and 3 other adults: Bonsly, Umbreon, Chansey and the Gallade.

" Finally here huh? " the Chansey said as he saw the Lucario, " Martin you were a bit late! I thought you said you were going to be early from your weekly river meditation? "

The other pokemon looked at Martin, the Lucario. The Umbreon smirked and just went into the darkness into their cave home, but the Gallade kept standing carrying the baby pokemon, the Bonsly.

"I expected more from you, Martin, we were waiting! Waiting! Waiting! Even baby Lucas was waiting for you, he cried until he heard your name!" the Chansey kept scolding him " And, you were so late? Lucas was crying for 16 seconds because you were late for 17 seconds! ", Martin sighed at the Chansey's over reaction.

"Oh, Mommy Riza, don't worry too much, it was just a couple seconds, now Lucas is happy to see Martin," the Gallade said with a smile on his face, " A couple seconds? Milo, that couple seconds could be a couple of hours for baby Lucas! " Mommy Riza answered, her hands flailing at her disbelief.

"Well, I guess I apologize, Mom," Martin said, as he sent a hand signal to Milo, most likely a thumbs up, "Fine fine!" Riza replied to Martin's apology.

Martin got Lucas from Milo. Lucas got a big smile on his face, but his face was kind of teared up, it seemed he really did cry. Milo delved into the darkness of their cave as Lucas huddled closer Martin, closely avoiding his chest spike. Riza, crossing her hands went at the left of their cave, where their garden was located, she left of with saying that she was going to tend the crops and check the composting bin. Martin simply nodded at her reminder and then she got to the right side of their cave, where a river was located, there was already a mat and umbrella and a picnic table, but they just sat in the table.

Lucas got excited thinking it was picnic time, but Martin's face said otherwise. Lucas didn't understand what his face meant, because Lucas, as a baby didn't have much true emotions and never really understood them. Martin simply looked at Lucas, but Lucas asked him "Waz wrong?" , his baby voice making Martin smile, "Not much" he replied, Lucas actually didn't really understand but he gave Martin a simple nod. Lucas smiled and glomped him, making Martin slightly happy, then he hugged him back. Martin then heard a rustle at the back but chose to ignore it, then he stood up and put Lucas down. They started playing _tag_ and went bozo with it, they thought of variations, managed to create new ways to tag and even play in different places around their cave. Riza was fine with it as long as they wouldn't trample the crops. Night bit and it was almost dinner time, Lucas and Martin was tired anyway and all that running made them very hungry, verrry, hungry. In the cave, there was a medium-sized wooden table, it could've fit 7 but there were only 5 of them, 6 if you count Lucas in seatings. Riza served Lucas first, it was sweet berry juice and savoury berry salad with a little magikarp clippings for him, then he gave Milo some berry water, which is berry extract with water in it, he preferred light water than juices, then the Egg Pokemon gave some savoury berry soup with two small magikarp pieces, then served Drake, the umbreon the same, but three small pieces. She got along and gave berry juice to Martin aswell, and gave some savoury and sour berry soup that had a big piece of steamed magikarp in it. She served herself some sour salad and berry water. They started eating, Milo and Riza eating slowly and lightly, with Drake slightly eating faster, and the other two eating VERY FASTLY. They ate, and ate after some minutes and Lucas and Martin finished at the same time, Lucas was all dirty and their mom, the Chansey, took him and readied him for bath, the rest did the same and readied for night time bath and then sleep.

Lucas was first to take a bath at the small pond inside their cave and Riza was last, Lucas also slept first. Martin was still awake when all other pokemon were asleep, he was thinking, just like when he was with the Baby Pokemon – why does he feel so lonely and normal? He wanted to feel different and wanted his life to be more exciting. He kept thinking and thinking. He wished it wasn't so boring and anticlimactic, he thought about exciting battles and hard fighting games, brainmelting card games. He just wanted a playful life that could give him a challenge. All the thinking he did made him sleepy, and he slept. A silhouette behind him chuckled and made Martin glow.

In the morning, everyone felt uneasy, then Riza got into her garden and checked on it, today it was Drake's day to take care of the baby they had, the bonsly. Lucas got near Drake and Drake took care of him, they played speaking games and laughed almost all the time Drake lost , which was very often.

There was a sudden screech, very metallic, and everyone in their household approached it.

"What was that?" Drake questioned everyone, they all answered in chorus "I don't know.." They kept running towards the continuous screaming and felt even more uneasy. They finally reached the scream and they saw a flower patch, but there was nothing in it.

A sudden light portal appeared in front of them, everyone scared and Bonsly's face devastated he was scared and Milo held him tight. Martin, with his brave attitude approached the portal,

"Martin, it could be dangerous!" Riza shouted, " Dangerous is fun!" Martin replied with a mocking smile and put his hand inside, "It feels like, nothing, wait.. my hand it feels like it's being enveloped in light, I can feel it changing!", he said with surprise. Suddenly, a blast of light nourished through the trees and light started surrounding them, they screamed, but all of them were left unheard, as they all were gone when a Caterpie reached the flower patch.


End file.
